


Save The Bat

by Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Entrapdak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: It's Save The Cat, but it's Save The Bat, get it? Pretty self-explanatory.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Save The Bat

The mission had gone awry. There were too many troops to fight off, far more than they expected. Sounds of struggle and battle came across the communicator indicating Glimmer was in trouble, possibly surrounded. Bow, of course, sprinted off in hast to aid his friend, worry and distress on his face. Leaving Entrapta on her own. And she did not mind in the slightest. Bow disappeared further into the space-station behind a wall as he took a turn, one turn out of thousands of turns, along thousands of corridors. The warship was a maze, unlucky for the boy, lucky for Entrapta - let’s just say she had plenty of time to get acquainted with the concept of mazes. With her teammate gone she freely set out on her own quest, for the real reason she came here.

The Drylian Princess made her way across the corridors and hallways at a leisurely pace. She analysed the architecture of the vessel, she admitted it was all very fascinating. The walls, ceiling, and floor seemed to be made of some sort of marble-like material. Waxed and cleaned to perfection. Along the walls and ceiling ran see-through conduits and channels. Through them flew some sort of green fluid - its neon green glow reflected in her eyes, it almost had a strange coaxing effect. Entrapta had remembered seeing the substance back when she worked in the Fright Zone. She worked with the substance when she was figuring out how to improve efficiency of fuel, that all the bots and machines in the Fright Zone were taking. She needed to know what her bots were taking in, and once she found out she decided she wouldn’t let them take that kind of slop. Through her analysis she found the substance was toxic, corrosive and addictive - a quick boost in efficiency, but then followed by a long period of drawbacks, such as cellular degradation. It felt like a cheap fuel source. Awful stuff.

Fuel, that’s what she thought it was at first, that’s what Hordak told her it was when they first worked together. But she always had her suspicions, Hordak always seemed too secretive about it.

So she followed her only clue on through the corridors. As she made her way across the labyrinth she felt and heard multiple explosions going off in the distance, seemed like those explosive arrows came in handy. On her way following the green substance she encountered a few obstacles, in the form of patrolling clones. Entrapta managed to deal with them quickly and easily, they did not stop or slow her advance. Her mechanical hair could lift tons of metal machinery, clones were no problem. Even if they did weight more than her missing lab-partner, they were swept off their feet all the same. Literally.

She had to admit it was hard, they all had his face, his voice, she didn’t like to see him angry, snarling and growling at her. But that didn’t stop her, the aggressors couldn’t even get close. The Princess’ tendrils flailed around forming a hurricane of hair - clones flew across the white corridors like stones skipping across a lake. Once the cryptid royal was finished with slapping around her attackers she was faced with a large metallic door, the pipeline of green disappeared behind it.

For the operating clones on the other side they had no idea what hit them, no time to react. All they heard was the sound of metal bending and tearing like paper. The door flew off knocking down clones. With a few precise hits from her hair the clones went through the wall, across the room and slammed into the floor. Her attention drifted off from the conflict to the pillars of... some sort of pods.

Curious. The pods seemed to be some sort of stasis capsules, in them were shadowy silhouettes of humanoid figures, they seemed to be suspended in mid-air. Surrounded in the green substance. Fascinating.

A stream of thoughts flooded her mind, her suspicions were right. It looked like clones had been created and altered to feed off of that matter, and only that. Entrapta never remembered Hordak eating anything, or drinking, or sleeping. And now it was obvious, it was so because he didn’t need to. One fuel source to power the entire body. Most likely cheaply produced - since you would have to make enough for an army spanning the size of half the universe, plus you would have to transport it across light years of space too. Viewed by Prime as cost effective, no doubt, but clearly not healthy. Though she doubted he much cared.

Entrapta pulled out a test tube from her overalls and popped off the cork. She knelt down infront of a large pool of the green liquid. She didn’t speculate what it was for, she knew she wouldn’t like the answer. The sample was collected from the pool and the cork was pushed back on. Her mind stayed fine focused on the liquid, on studying and analysing it.

She tried not to think too much about Hordak. Even though it was hard not to in a place like that. But that was how she managed to survive on Beast Island, she kept her mind busy. Think of nothing but the project, that’s how it always was, that’s how she kept herself company all her life. Along in the corridors of Dryl. No one to study and analyse with her.

As she was putting the sample away she heard a small ‘tink’. Something fell out of her pocket. She already knew what it was even before she saw it. The crystal. The one she excavated from the Northern Reach, the one she gave to Hordak as a gift as a toast to a new partnership, and the one she found in the rubble of the Fright Zone when she returned from the island. She had no idea why she rushed in, why she searched through the fire and debris - maybe she thought she’d find him, but she didn’t, she found the crystal instead.

But to just see his face, just to see him again... She didn’t know what she would’ve said to him if she found him in there. She wouldn’t know what to do if she faced him. She didn’t even know how Hordak himself would’ve reacted. In anger, at her return, roaring and yelling. Maybe... maybe he wouldn’t have reacted at all, maybe he’d just shrug off her return, unphased. Maybe he never cared. Maybe. She had hope in her heart that it wasn’t so, but... he never came for her, to save her. And they did part on bad terms. Entrapta’s dark thought process led her to believe that Hordak had ordered Catra to send her off to Beast Island. The way Adora and Glimmer vouched for Catra seemed to prove that to be likely. Meaning Hordak had probably threatened Catra with the same fate, forcing the kid to make a decision in an ultimatum. Poor girl.

And yet... she took the crystal and she set off to find him. Because there was something off. She couldn’t explain it, it just wasn’t right. Maybe it was foolish hope. But she was going to get an answer and it was going to be from him. He owed her that much. If he did indeed just use her, he was going to say it to her face... and she would deal with it. She picked up the crystal and gave it a good glare. She scanned over the surface of the tech component, the engraving was hand written by her, in First Ones. It spelled ‘Loved’. Or at least that’s what she hoped, hopefully she spelled it right.

She ran her gloved thumb across the engraving and reflective surface, entranced. Entrapta was too preoccupied with the thoughts, she had barely noticed the low growl off to her side. She turned to see a crawling clone on the floor moving towards a console on her right. Before she could extend her hair to deal with him the clone pressed some button on the green panel on the console, which initiated some kind of alarm or alert. Red lights blared in the room. Entrapta made quick work of him, throwing him aside.

Entrapta struggled slightly with the panel and deactivating the alarm, she was pretty familiar with Horde tech since she spent over a year toying and tweaking with it in the Fright Zone... With Hordak. He helped her comprehend and work with the alien tech, not that she wouldn’t have figured it out herself, but it was nice. Having someone else discuss her passions with, someone you can learn new things with. Any question she had Hordak answered happily. The experience was very enlightening. But Entrapta knew the tech Hordak was stuck with, left over from the salvaged parts from his crash landing was, for lack of a better term - trash. Compared to what the Galactic Horde had, Hordak was playing with leftover scraps. Hordak had integrated the Fright Zone’s Horde tech with Etherian tech, which was far less advanced. But you gotta work with what you got around.

For Hordak it must’ve been quite frustrating, trapped for just over thirty years, failing every time he tried, on a primitive planet in an unmapped section of space. For Hordak it must’ve been like a time-traveller attempting to build a time-machine with sticks and flint.

In that moment she shared his frustration, only the circumstance was flipped on her - a caveman working on a time machine. She comprehended about half of what was set before her. The actual keyboard was some interactive screen, that had no letters or symbols, and the keys weren’t in any logical pattern that was easy to use. Her knowledge came into play when she ripped the panel off, which exposed the machine’s guts in the from of wiring and circuit boards. Once she worked her magic the alarm stopped - hopefully that meant no more troops would arrive to slow her progress.

However, as she thought that, she noticed a dozen or so pods descend from the sides of the room. It had seemed that the alarm didn’t call for clones from across the warship, but rather from the hibernation chambers themselves. Entrapta was intrigued about their purpose. Were they for healing wounded? Keeping individuals from ageing? Refuelling their bodies? Perhaps all in one.

In any case, there was one pod in particular that managed to fully descend down to the floor. While others were stuck half way down. The green fluid began to drain out of the pod through the back, pouring out via multiple tubes attached to the back of the pod. There those tubes led to the conduits Entrapta was following previously. Once all the substance was drained out, the blurry glass-like capsule opened like a cocoon of a butterfly. Revealing a half-awake clone. Half-conscious. It was the only pod to open, Entrapta reasoned she must’ve turned off the security mechanism just in time, but the negative feedback must’ve been delayed, and so one guard managed to awaken, somewhat.

Entrapta stood up, her hair at the ready. She moved up to the alerted clone to check if he was a threat. The invading Princess hadn’t been paying much attention to the clones, she knew they weren’t him, but it still hurt. She shouldn’t think about him, as demonstrated moments ago she becomes greatly unfocused, if doing so.

But now, in the silent and still moment, Entrapta locked her gaze onto the unmoving clone. He didn’t move, or seem to acknowledge her presence infront of him. A strange gathering of emotions swelled inside her. She looked over the figure, he looked no different from any other clone, at least at first sight. He wore the same white, black and grey uniform - a flipped down hood, silver belt, a white robe and skirt with a black Horde insignia at the centre of his chest. And what looked like a black undergarment layer. His face was a cold scowl, his mouth a thin line and his green eyes narrowed. And then, a stray lock of hair gone rogue and separate from the rest, hanging down, with almost a curly look to it. She thought to herself, he looked almost like Hordak. But it wasn’t him. It couldn’t have been... could it? She cautiously stepped closer.

She stopped on the spot as she heard the clone give out a low growl. Entrapta had no idea if he could perceive her or if he was in a daydream-like state. She pulled out the crystal, her gift. From what she heard and understood from Glimmer’s story, which she pestered her about quite a lot, Entrapta learned the fate of the clones and Hordak, and it wasn’t reassuring. Entrapta questioned the pink Princess, she wanted to know everything there was to know about what happened. The way Glimmer described the clones was as if they were marionettes and puppets, their strings pulled by Horde Prime. He seemingly had the ability to control the clones with his mind, and erase memories from them, turning them into lifeless and brainwashed vessels.

No doubt that was Catra’s fate too. That’s why they set off, to save the cat. She saved Glimmer’s life and in turn Glimmer convinced Adora to give Catra one more chance at redemption, Bow followed because of course he did, he was in love with Glimmer, where ever she went, he went. Entrapta volunteered eagerly to go on the quest, and so she was put on the rescue team, they found her expertise essential. Entrapta herself wasn’t much invested in the actual rescue - you could say she still had a chip on her shoulder. The girl did taze her, and send her off to die, I mean she literally stabbed her in the back. Entrapta still had the burn scar on her back, a constant reminder of that day. Entrapta was mostly there for exploration of new tech and space. But the more she wanted to deny it the more she realised it was all a distraction from thinking about him.

So perhaps this was it, the push she needed. To confront him. For all this time she was avoiding him in her mind. Pretending like he didn’t exist for an entire month on the island. Now, she extended her hand to him so he could clearly see the crystal she was holding. She hoped that the gift would awaken something in him, some memory of her, of them. If those memories even still existed inside of him. Or if they were even genuine. She hoped so. She really did.

She hoped all those moments were real - all the First Ones technology that they examined together, upgrading the power grid, Hordak gifting her with the galaxy star maps, and most of all, all those long talks they had, where they exchanged and bounced ideas off of each other. She looked at those moments most fondly. Finally connecting with someone who understood her and her passions and didn’t just nod their head at her, someone who understood her. Someone who didn’t limit her.

“Hordak.” She began, but stopped immediately as she choked on air in her nervousness, she tried to find her words, “Is- Is that you?” The Princess asked full of worry, afraid of the answer, “Do- Do you remember me?”

Silence. She wasn’t sure how it was possible, but it almost looked like he narrowed and squinted his eyes even more. He looked so grumpy. Entrapta got no answer of any kind so she went on with talking to him, maybe just to herself. She hoped something would stir inside him, “Hmmm, I guess not, but... I don’t know... I don’t know. I hoped it’d be like one of those fairy tales, the ones that have the Princess rescue their knight in shining armour from the clutches of the evil dragon. A tale as old as time. Those stories always had happy endings. Perhaps cliché, but they were nice. Stories with the hero managing to bring back their lover from death with the power of love that was inside of them all along or snapping them out of a trance or spell using just words. Not that we were lo- I just, you know. I liked you... Do- did you like me?” Or was I just a nuisance to you like to everyone else, she thought to herself. Her voice was shaky, nervous. She waited for anything, any reaction from the clone, anything, even anger. Just something. But there was nothing. No indication of life in the shell, “You really don’t remember me, do you? ...Maybe it’s not even you.”

Sadness washed over her face. She almost gave up, almost. However as she looked over him, for what she thought was the last time, she noticed his cheeks. His blue coloured skin was paler than normal. She moved to his side, tilted her head to look at the behind the scenes. Green glowing veins ran across his skin. Her eyes traced the veins to their source, the tubes and cables attached to his back and neck. The mad-scientist moved to re-move them. That was when she felt a hand stop her. The clone had gently grabbed her my the wrist, his expression finally changed. He was sorrowful and upset, with sadness and hopelessness in his toxic-waste-green eyes.

His voice was silent and weak, “Please, I don’t want to remember, Catra.” He said in a defeated tone.

Entrapta was shocked, he thought... So much changed in that moment, most of all Entrapta’s determination. She was right! She knew her lab-partner well. “It’s okay, Hordak. I need you to be a little stronger for just a little longer.” She said trying to rescue him from that brainwashed state. He shook his head in protest, but it did not stop Entrapta of Dryl. She used her hair to tug and yank and sever the conduits from Hordak’s body.

As she did so, his body took a shock from the disconnection, his body experienced a violent spasm and he fell to the floor at Entrapta’s feet.

She lowered herself to him, to aid him up. Hordak coughed and spat out globules of the green solution, he sounded like a drowning man gasping for air. And it seemed Hordak’s psyche managed to claw itself out of the liquid up to the surface, because as he looked up at Entrapta for the first real time after his death, a switch flipped in his head. He noticed her face and the crystal.

“...Entrapta... En- Entrapta! Y- You’re live!”

Hordak exclaimed in excitement and confusion, he did not know if his eyes were deceiving him, he thought surely his mind was playing tricks on him. Perhaps this was a fever dream, he shook his head, his body shuttered, he felt weak like he was about to faint. Or, his mind wandered to an even darker place, perhaps it was his Brother - torturing him again.

“You do remember me! I knew you would.” Entrapta replied happily, a smile on her face. She wanted to hold his hand, intertwin their fingers together, hold him, but she didn’t wish to touch him without his say so. It wasn’t the time yet, Hordak was still in shock.

Hordak saw her reach for his hand and he pulled back in panic. “No, no, no. Stop it. Stop it!” He shouted and placed his hands over his head, turned away from her and closed his eyes, “I want to forget! I want to forget! I want to forget!”

“Hordak?” She asked worried.

“Stop! This isn’t real. I know it’s not. She’s dead.” Entrapta pulled back, she was bewildered and perplexed. Dead? She had no idea how to even respond to that. He thought... She remembered when she talked to Glimmer she mentioned that Hordak submitted himself to Prime. Fell on his knees then on the floor. He was willing for this to happen, why?

“Hordak it’s me! It is! I’m here to rescue you, there’s an escape ship, and the others are making a distraction, we can escape! I just need you to come with me. Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?”

Hordak shook his head, he clenched and grinded his teeth, it hurt for him to hear her voice, “Brother, please stop. I beg you, I pray to you, praise you! I gave you everything, told you all you wished to know, all I knew.” Entrapta was shook to her core, Hordak’s words scared her. She needed to find a way to make him see that it was her not Prime.

She opened her mouth, but she struggled to find any words for him. She sat down on the clean reflective floor next to him where he collapsed. She looked at him silently. Hordak was shaking and quivering. Her voice was quiet, “It’s me Hordak, Entrapta. Your lab-partner. ...Do you remember that day? The day you fainted in your Sanctum. We had been working together for about a year by then. You tried to scare me off, but you fell. I took you to your armchair and wrapped you up in a blanket, Imp watched over you while I left for the Fright Zone kitchen. He’s so adorable, so cute! Heh. He does this thing when he doesn’t want to eat, he makes this frowny face and turns up his nose. He looks just as grumpy as you... he looks just like you... He’s here by the way! Well not here here, he’s on our rescue ship. I found him in the ruins of the Fright Zone, poor thing was cold and clinging to that blanket and the crystal.”

Her pupils shifted to the side to watch Hordak, he was listening now, “I brought him in, cleaning him up. Emily’s taking care of him, looking after him.”

Finally, he responded, “That’s good.”

Entrapta continued, “When you came to, your face was so precious, scared, worried, confused, and a little angry, I’m sure. I know my soups weren’t uhm... eatable-”

“No, no, they were- they were good.” Hordak awkwardly murmured, always trying to defend her, even from her own remarks, he couldn’t stop himself.

Entrapta giggled, “It’s fine, I never had much practice cooking I always had a kitchen staff. The perks of being a Princess... Then you told me about yourself, you opened up to me. Something you hadn’t done to anyone else I imagine, I appreciated that. I made you some armour, you’re welcome by the way, no big deal. And you were really nice to me, in your own way. That gave me a good chuckle, just imagining you storming into a meeting of The Makers Guild and yelling at them. Calling them ‘utter fools’. HA! I practically see their scared faces! That’d show them.”

After a quiet moment Hordak turned to her, “I would have done it for you.”

“I know.” She replied. A deep nasty cough came from Hordak, so loud it rattled his bones. Everything hurt. Suddenly Entrapta was on alert again. But as she nudged closer, he pulled himself further away. That hurt. She continued on, “But I think we parted on bad terms, if you recall. You got angry at Adora, and lashed it out on me. That was the last time we met. The portal was finished, I worried you wouldn’t need me anymore. And my fears came true, or, well that was what I thought, until now. Minutes later I was stabbed in the back, literally, and I was shipped off to Beast Island, it should’ve been surprising but it wasn’t.” Entrapta fell silent, Hordak hated that he could read that look, as if that wasn’t the first time she was betrayed and cast aside, he knew that look.

“I was there for a month. Alone. Again, that should’ve been out of the ordinary, but it wasn’t, I’ve been alone for most my life. But somehow that one month was more painful than most of my life. Maybe because I felt like I lost something, something that was worth having.” Spirits fell even lower, Entrapta’s hair sank down, and Hordak’s ears drooped. “Then they saved me, the Princesses I mean, they needed me and now I feel like I owe the kids. If you know what I mean.” Hordak’s heart felt like it was about to leap out of his rip cage, he felt rotten and ashamed of himself - It should’ve been him, who saved her. It was that horrid feeling inside of him that grew tenfold with Entrapta’s next words, “...I was waiting for you. But you never came for me. So, naturally and logically I theorised... that you were in fact the reason why I ended up there.”

It was that feeling of shame and guilt that had led him to giving himself in to Prime’s purification - he couldn’t live without her, couldn’t live with himself. But he managed to respond, “I didn’t know.” Entrapta’s head lifted up, a confused expression on her face, she let him continue, “I am so sorry Entrapta. I was a fool. I shouldn’t have believed Catra’s lie, I should have seen through it. I should have rescued you. I failed you.” Hordak stood using the side of the pod to pull himself up. He gave out a terrible cough, a worse one than before. Entrapta too stood up, hoping he would go on.

He did, “That’s why I gave up. I couldn’t go on, knowing I failed you, knowing you died behind my back in my ignorance. I should have known better. I should have found out about the truth sooner. I am sorry.” He took one of the tubes, green Life Force dripping from it - he debated in his head if he should return to his brainwashed state. To end it again, for good this time.

Before he could reach behind his neck his hand was stayed, the small single tear on the edge of his eye was wiped away by Entrapta’s gloved hand, “What? Hordak explain, what do you mean, you didn’t know, what lie?” She took hold of him by his forearms.

Hordak blinked at her, stiff, his mouth slightly agape, “C- Catra, she told me you were the one who let the Princesses into the Fright Zone to stop me, that you betrayed me. When I learned the truth from Double Trouble it was too late, I thought you were dead or worse, and Prime had captured me.”

Entrapta stood infront of him silent looking at him dumbfounded, “And you believed her?!”

“I- I never had anyone stay by me. I was taught that I was worthless and repulsive, I always felt like having you by my side was too good to be true. It all felt like a rather pleasant dream. After the lie I thought to myself - of course she didn’t care, of course it was all a trick, she was a spy. I am unholy, impure, I am unworthy of such care... It was all too good to be true.”

Entrapta gave him a weak smile, “You do realise the irony of this situation don’t you? If only you loved yourself a little more we wouldn’t be here, Hordikins.” She said as she patted his chest. She gave off a weak chuckle, and Hordak responded with a faint smile. The brief moment was cut short by the sound of explosions in the distance, “Must be the kids, they’re sort of on their own quest on the other side of the ship... Wanna get out of here?” She asked with a warm smile, which melted Hordak’s heart.

Hordak seemed unsure and afraid, “I- I don’t know, you cannot hide from my Brother’s wrath, his will is universe spanning. Time, space and resources are no obstacle to him. His anger is limitless. He will not stop until impurities like us are all eradicated! I cannot keep you safe...” Entarpta gave him a firm look, one that stated clearly that she knew all that, and was willing to try anyway, she could take care of herself, and Hordak knew that. “Ah, to the Void with it! I might as well die living. Truly living. Apologies Entrapta I am not as well acquainted with the concepts of anarchy and rebellion as you are.” He stated sheepishly.

“You’ll learn.” Entrapta cheerfully replied, “Can you walk? Can you run?”

“Maybe.” He stated as a terrible cough shook him as if he was jello, he felt awful, like his chest was about to cave in. And his mind was becoming increasingly more foggy, “No.” Entrapta quickly picked up the crystal.

So it was decided, Entrapta quickly wrapped her hair around Hordak’s shaking body and carried him bridal style out of the room as she sprinted back to the ship. On their way they met some resistance, but it was nothing Entrapta couldn’t handle. Even Hordak helped in a few instances by transmitting an all-clear signal to his brothers, claiming to be escorting a prisoner. But it didn’t work every time, hence the usefulness of Entrapta’s violence. As time passed Hordak’s coughing became worse, louder and more violent. Both Entrapta and he realised his condition was worsening. She picked up her pace.

On the way they met up with the rest of the squad, which led to quite an awkward moment where both Catra, in Adora’s arms, and Hordak, in Entrapta’s arms, locked eyes with each other. And it was unbearable. Glimmer and Bow almost lost their minds at the sight of Entrapta rescuing a random clone. She mentioned that the clone could contain useful strategic data to help fight against Prime. There was no argument as they were being chased, and they were in a rush. She also did not mention it was Hordak. Catra could tell, however she didn’t say anything.

They ran into the ship and the auto-pilot immediately took off. The escape wasn’t priceless, the heavy laser fire from The Velvet Glove managed to break the ship’s shields and the hull sustained heavy damage. Which meant repairs were necessary, meaning they would have to land somewhere soon. But that wasn’t on Entrapta’s mind, she didn’t see that as a priority right in that moment.

Everyone went into their different rooms, Adora and Catra in one, Bow and Glimmer in another and then Entrapta and Hordak settled in some medical room. Entrapta locked the doors behind them so that no one would bother them. Entrapta gently placed Hordak on a medical bed to let him rest while she tried to figure out what was happening to him. He was getting worse. He began sweating, something Entrapta never saw happen to him. Neither was breathing, which he was doing heavily. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He was coughing and choking on nothing, with tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t say a word. His eyes were wide. They communicated a begging, and praying to her for help. Entrapta was panicing, what was causing this? Then she noticed his ports, or rather the skin around the ports - they were dry, withered, and shrivelled. A small faint hint of white veins emerging from that area.

Entrapta got an idea, although she wasn’t sure if it was a good one. She pulled out the test tube sample from her overalls, and eyed it. She had a dilemma at hand. That was the problem, wasn’t it? Her analysis was correct - corrosive, but addictive. Hordak needed the Life Force to survive, but it itself will destroy him from the inside anyhow... but at least it’ll buy him a little more time.

She popped off the cork. She lifted Hordak’s head, exposing his main neck port. Hordak closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. She jammed the tube into it allowing the liquid to pure into Hordak. She hoped it would buy him and her some more time. Then - a final sharp cough that made him tremble and convulse, his body spasmed and jerked, and the horrid sequence ended with a gasp. Then the body settled and stayed. After a silent moment, Hordak opened his eyes. He looked around seeming confused by his surroundings. Then his eyes met Entrapta and they widened.

“Entrapta! You’re alive!”

At that moment Entrapta’s heart sank. She put on a fake, forced smile on her face as they had the same conversation all over again, and that wasn’t the last time that Hordak would forget, and the conversation would repeat. Over and over, and over again. Entrapta managed to sedate him and leave him to rest, she wouldn’t let Imp go into the room, she didn’t want Imp to see him like that. But she promised both Imp, and Hordak, every time he awoke, that she was going to find some way to help him. He believed her. Every time.


End file.
